Bleached RWBY
by Sniperz-x-Elite
Summary: They manage to end one war, only to find themselves being thrown into the build-up of another. Follow Team RWBY as the assist Ichigo and friends to defeat Aizen and his Arrancar army.
1. Chapter 1: The new beginning

**Bleached RWBY**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Chapter One: The new beginning**

 **No One's P.O.V**

This was it, the final battle between Team RWBY and Cinder. It had taken them all of their years at Beacon plus another five before reaching this point. It had been a year after they graduated from Beacon when the White Fang launched a massive attack on all the kingdoms, crippling their defences and then blowing holes in the walls, releasing hordes of Grimm into them.

That had been a dark day for all of them. Everyone loss someone they knew. For Ruby and Yang, that was their father, he was caught up in the initial White Fang attack that he didn't have enough energy or Aura left to defend himself against the tide of Grimm.

It hadn't ended there for Ruby. During a fight with an Alpha, she got blindsided by a flashbang thrown by a White Fang grunt, giving the Alpha the opportunity to swing its massive paw at her face, going straight across her right eye, blinding her in that eye. It then went to dig its teeth into her throat, but she was able to get her right arm across and instead it ended up biting into her arm.

She was lucky in the sense that Weiss showed up at the moment and killed the Alpha, but she was permanently blind in her right eye and her right arm had been beyond saving and was amputated. She now had to use a special prosthetics arm that allowed for Aura to be channelled through it, similar mechanics to what they used to make Penny.

Since then Team RWBY, JNPR and CFVY have been fighting against the White Fang and Cinder and now they had finally managed to find where Cinder has been hiding and they planned on ending this war today.

They had thought through waves of White Fang grunts, cutting them down like a hot knife through butter. They were also able to take out Emerald, Mercury and Neo, showing no mercy as they released a small fraction of the anger and resentment they held against the group that they had thought since they began at Beacon.

All that stood between them and peace now, were Roman and Cinder, the two people stood in front of them.

"Ah Red, you never did know to stay out of our way did ya?" Roman asked rhetorically, his voice sounding like they had already won.

"Why so cocky Roman, you've lost your buddies and all the White Fang in this building, it's just you two and us," Ruby said, "now, even though I already know the answer, but I have to ask you to surrender peacefully otherwise I'd be breaching your rights as a human, not that you act like one, your more Grimm than sentient."

The response was as expected, Roman raised Melodic Cudgel, flipping up the crosshair and firing a fire dust shot at the group of girls, causing them to scatter.

"Bumblebee on Roman, White Rose on Cinder!" Ruby barked out, with her friends following the order to the letter.

Yang swung at Roman, releasing a blast of fire dust from Ember Celica, though Roman blocked it with his cane. Blake flipped over Yang, swinging Gambol Shroud down in an arc at Roman. This he dodged, but he had to block the follow up swing when she struck with the sheath for her blade.

She struck out with her weapon in sword mode, something which he narrowly dodged and only receiving a cut to his cheek.

"A bit cocky today, aren't we Roman?" Yang mocked as she swung at him, narrowly missing his head when he ducked, "didn't even have your Aura up despite being in a fight."

"Oh shut up you blond bitch!"

Him reacting to her taunting was his downfall. He failed to notice Blake behind him before she punched him in back of the head, followed by him being punched in the gut by Yang, who reinforced it with a shot, removing whatever Aura he had left, which sent he straight back to Blake who finished him off with a slice across his body, cutting him completely in half.

Ruby and Weiss weren't faring so well. Cinder had been on a whole other level compared to Roman, her Semblance being flames and the fact she has the Fall Maiden's powers made her a force to be reckoned with, though that didn't mean she was unbeatable.

She was firing off blasts of air and flames at the two, but they had trained together for four years, becoming an unstoppable duo who could never be beaten when they put their minds to something, and at the moment, both of them had their sights set on ending Cinder.

Weiss acted as defence mainly, chucking up glyphs and walls of ice to block attacks sent their way by Cinder. Ruby did most of the attacking, whether it was from a range or close quarters, she was the one dealing the most damage to Cinder's Aura, as well as the one whose Aura was diminishing the fastest out of the White Rose duo.

Cinder launched a stream of fire which was only blocked by a well-timed blast of ice forming a wall between the two and Cinder. Cinder did not realise this though, all she saw was dust and cockily assumed that she had hit her mark and turned her back on the scene. Big mistake.

Without warning, there was a thunderous bang, followed by the sound of metal piercing skin and then exiting again.

She peered down at her chest, noticing the present hole at the bottom of her chest, just below the arc of her rib cages. She fell to her knees, before falling onto her front, blood beginning to pool around her limp body.

"This can't be happening; how can a goody two shoes brat beat me? I have one of the most powerful powers there is, I cannot be beaten," she croaked out, inhaling air with laboured breaths.

"It's because we aren't cocky like you, if we're going to kill someone, we make sure they're dead before we turn I backs on them," Ruby stated.

"I bet you think that you've won know, don't you? Well your wrong!" She suddenly exclaimed, whipping out a trigger from under her and hitting the trigger.

The trigger did two things: one turn on the lights, revealing them to be surrounded by crates of unspecified dust; secondly it activated every block of C4 in the room, which were all attached to a crate.

The girls couldn't react fast enough, and before they could even take a step in the direction of an exit, they were engulfed in a fiery explosion with a multitude of colours mixed into it.

 **Karakura Town**

 **No One's P.O.V**

The four girls that had arrived in a bright flash groaned in pain, opening their eyes to see towering skyscrapers and a starry sky.

"Ow, am I dead?" Ruby asked aloud.

"I thought Heaven would look more, cloudy?" Yang stated in a wondering voice.

"How do you know were in Heaven and not Hell?" Blake asked.

"The lack of fire and brimstone suggests that this can't be Hell" Weiss stated.

"It took you dying to finally agree with me?" Yang asked, bewildered by what was occurring at this moment in time.

They were interrupted though by a horrifying roar that their heads to snap in the direction of where it had originated from. They were met by with a truly terrifying sight. A giant monster with midnight black skin and a bone mask that resembled that of a Boarbatusk stalked towards the. It was easily five times Ruby's size and had a hole the size of a car in the centre of its chest.

"I think that answers our question, we're in Hell," Blake stated with slight fear in her voice despite being right that this place wasn't Heaven.

The girls decided they'd rather not find out what would happen once this demon reached them and booked it. At least, they tried to.

They had failed to notice the chains that were connected to their chests and ran all the way to an exact copy of them lying limp on the ground. This caused them to get so far before the chain went tight and caused the girls to be pulled over.

They looked over to notice the limp bodies, but couldn't react in time and the beast was already between them and their unmoving copies.

It grabbed all four chains in its massive hand a hefted the four of them up with ease. All the girls could do was stair into its glowing red eyes as it broke the chains, only leaving five links connected to the metal plate that was connected to their chests.

They were all unceremoniously dropped to the ground, landing hard on their backs. They stared at it with fear in their eyes, with despair setting in as they thought they would end up dying without being able to put a fight.

A sudden pain shot through their chests as the links grew mouths and began to cannibalise each other till nothing was left.

They heard a voice in their head to give up and except death, but they wouldn't and continued to fight off the edge. This however leased to a sudden build-up of pressure in their left eyes and throats, before it erupted and a white gunk shot out and began to start to form a mask, before darkness enveloped all of them.

 **Vizard's Warehouse**

 **Ichiro's P.O.V**

I was laid on the ground looking up at the fake sky that covered the roof of the training area.

It had been a tough day, training to keep my mask on was one thing, but getting slapped over the head with a sandal for every slip up was starting to piss me off.

The feeling of calmness I got from staring at the ceiling was broken when I suddenly felt an increase in the spiritual pressure that floater in the air, an increase that got my attention.

The spiritual pressure was that of hollowfication, but a normal person who is hollowfying would give off a burst before disappearing and appearing elsewhere as a hollow. This suggested that someone was fighting it, meaning they were more than likely powerful and about to become like me.

I jumped up onto my feet and ran up the stairs, passing the Vizards who had been sleeping till the sudden burst.

"Ichiro, what's happening?" Shinji questioned.

"Someone has begun hollowfication, but is fighting it, I was going to check it out and see if they came through normal or if they hollowfied, which would need me to cleanse them before they can cause any serious damage," I replied.

"Wait for me then, there is more than one person going through with this, we need to deal with this as a group, so its best we bring the rest as well, rather not have to fight anyone who is strong enough to fight hollowfication alone," he stated.

Once everyone was up, we headed straight for the area, where I could feel another hollow less than ten metres away from the four entities that were currently trying to prevent themselves becoming an evil spirit.

 **Ruby's inner world**

 **No one's P.O.V**

Ruby opened her eyes, finding herself in a meadow that stretched as far as the eye could see and was covered in crimson red roses.

"Where am I?" she asked aloud not expecting to receive an answer.

"This is your inner world, a place you created in your mind," a distinctively female voice said from behind her, causing he to tense and turn around and come face to face with an unfamiliar person.

The woman that stood before her had pale white skin, unmarked by any blemishes or scars. Her eyes were a bloody crimson, that stood out from her pale complexion. Her midnight black hair was in a basic ponytail that fell in between her shoulder blades. She wore a crimson red kimono that had white rose petals at the ends of the arms and the hem.

"Who are you and what do you mean by 'inner world'?" Ruby asked confused.

"This is a world created by your soul and resembles how you act and is effected by your feelings greatly," the unknown woman began, "as for who I am, I am. . ."

"I'm sorry, could you repeat? I didn't hear what your name was," Ruby asked, wondering why when it seemed like she was saying her name, no sound came out.

"I see, you can't hear my name yet, that is quite depressing to say the least," the woman replied.

"Err, why are the roses starting to decay!?" Ruby asked, sounding very alarmed at watching what was in essential a visualisation of her soul, begin to decay at an almost rapid pace.

"You are becoming a Hollow, you must act quickly before it's too late," the woman stated with great urgency in her voice.

"What do you mean by a 'Hollow'?"

"I can't explain now, not enough time, all you need to know is that they are evil," she began, "You must search through the scattered petal on the ground and find your soul reaper powers before it's too late."

With that said, the woman left, leaving ruby to stare at the infinite amounts of piles of petal, one of these piles being the one that held the abilities to stop her from becoming one of the creatures the unknown woman seemed to want to prevent Ruby from becoming.

Not knowing where to begin, she became panicked and just started going through the piles by hand, trying her hardest to find what would pass as her soul reaper powers.

" _Focus Ruby, if you were an unknown power, which pile would you hide in?"_ she thought in her head. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes thinking solely on becoming a soul reaper.

When she opened her eyes, she was met with a shocking sight. All around her were white ribbons, all leading back to a pile of roses, except one was not white, it was a crimson red colour. Feeling drawn to it, she grasped the ribbon and yanked on it, feeling herself being pulled and ending up in front of the pile, where she could see the handle of a sword sticking out of it. The handle was silver and wrapped in red rope.

"You've found it," the mysterious woman said again, "now grasp the handle and pull it out."

She did just that, reaching out with her right arm, which she realised that despite being inside her soul, her prosthetic arm was still there instead of her real arm or no arm at all.

Once the blade was fully out, there was a blinding flash that once it subsided, revealed that she was back in front of the demon like creature.

She felt something weighted over her face, and realised that she seemed to have some bone like substance covering her face. She grabbed the bottom and pulled it up, leaving it to rest on the top of her head.

She looked at her friends and found they also were removing what looked like bone masks off their faces. What seemed to stand out the most though was the fact they were all wearing black kimono tops, black hakama pants, white undershirt beneath the kimono tops and a white sash around their waists.

At each of their wastes was a katana, but their normal weapons were nowhere to be seen.

The Hollow also noticed them and let out a blood curdling roar and charged at them, intent on killing them.

" _Ruby, you must kill the Hollow using me," the mysterious woman said in her head._

" _What do you mean?" she replied back, speaking in her head._

" _I am the sword on your hip, unsheathe me and swing me in a downward arc, it'll cut straight through the mask and kill it instantly."_

She did as the woman said and unsheathed the sword with her right hand, swinging the sword up before bringing it back down in an arc just as the Hollow was about to barge into her, completely cutting through the Hollow's mask and causing it to turn into nothing but particles.

" _Well done Ruby, you did exceptionally well."_ The woman said in her head.

"How did you know how to use your katana?" Blake asked, being the one out of all of them that actually uses a katana in her regular fighting style.

"The woman in my head told me to do it. Does that make me sound insane?"

"No, I've got a man in my head, but when he went to say his name no sound came out." Weiss said.

"Same, except I had a woman in my head like Ruby," Yang also stated.

"Mine was like Weiss'," Blake also said.

They heard multiple thumps behind them, causing them to spin around and put their hands on the hilts of their swords.

What they found was not another Hollow, but nine people.

One was dressed in the same type of clothing as them. He looked to be about fifteen and had bright orange hair. On his back rested what looked like an oversized kitchen knife, with no handle, wrapped in bandages.

Another boy stood to the left of the orange head, who had blonde hair in a bowl cut. He was wearing a beige button up shirt with a brown tie. The shirt was tucked into black skinny jeans. In his hands, resting on his shoulder, was a sheathed katana with a maroon and gold hilt. He appeared to be of a similar age as the orange haired boy.

Next to the blonde man stood a short girl that wore a red and white track suit, with a white shirt underneath the jacket. Her katana was found resting on her back and had a red and gold handle. The girl seemed to be the youngest out of all of them.

Next to her stood a girl with lime green hair, wearing a white jumpsuit with an orange scarf around her neck. She was also wearing orange gloves and boots. She held a sheathed katana in her hand that had a dark green and black hilt. She only appeared to be slightly older than the other girl.

Next to her stood a man with grey hair, despite looking too young to even have it, who wore a sleeveless dark blue shirt with a white trim around the edges, as well as green khaki trousers. He had his katana placed through one of his belt loops and the hilt was white and grey.

To the right of the orange haired boy stood a girl with black hair, who wore glasses, the top half of a sailor's uniform, with a pleated skirt instead of trousers to go with it. Her katana was found in her hands, sheathed, with a blue and gold hilt.

Next to her stood a man in a blue track suit with sun glasses on, despite it being night time, and had hair that stuck out like a star. His katana was also held in his hand sheathed and had a blue and white hilt.

Next to him stood a man with blonde hair in white shirt with frilly stuff down the middle, blazer over the top of it and grey dress trousers. His katana could be found resting at his hip, slotted through one of his belt loops. Its hilt was red and black.

Finally, next to him stood a large man with pink hair, in a green suit with a white button up underneath it. He was the only one who did not have a katana visible on him.

They all looked at each other till Ruby spoke up.

"Who are you?"

"We are like you," the blonde man, with a bowl cut for a haircut, said, stepping forward a step, causing the girls to tighten their grip on their hilts, "and we are like you. We are Vizards."

 **A.N – Thanks for reading the first chapter of my new story. Please favourite and follow if you liked it and leave a review for ways I could improve or bits you liked and wish to see more of in the future.**


	2. Chapter 2: Meetings

**Bleached RWBY**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Chapter Two: Meetings**

 **No One's P.O.V**

There was a moment of silence, shock looks on the four girls faces. They didn't seem to be able to comprehend what this man has just said. The silence was broken however when the small blonde girl suddenly smacked the man over the head with the sandal she had just been wearing moments ago.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" the man screeched at the little girl, having been caught off guard by the sudden attack.

"That was because you came off all creepy like some damn sinister cultist!" the girl snapped back.

"Would two just knock it off," the orange haired teen ordered, managing to get them to stop arguing, but not grumbling, "sorry about that, I'm Ichigo. The man with the bowl cut is called Shinji, shorty is called Hiyori, the one in the jumpsuit is called Mashiro, the man with grey hair next to her is called Kensei," he said pointing out all those to his left, "the one in the sailor's uniform is called Lisa, the one with the star haircut is called Love, the one in the old fashion party suit is called Rose and next to him the big man in green is called Hachigen."

"Well I'm Ruby Rose, the Blonde is my sister Yang, the one with white hair is Weiss and the one with black hair and cat ears is Blake," Ruby replied, pointing out each of them and mentioning the trait that would make it easier for them to remember who's who.

"What happened to us?" Yang said looking down at her hands that now held the mask that had been resting a top her head.

The mask looked like that of a demon's face, with how it looked human like till you got to the top where two horns sprouted from the sides at the top, shooting up and pointing toward each other. The eye hole looked like it was constantly glaring at you. From the tip of the horns down to the top of the eyes were two crimsons line that were about as thick as her middle finger, getting thinner at the point. The teeth were human like, showing everything down to their roots.

Blake's mask looked like that of a cats, having two cat like ear protrusions at the top. The eye holes look like they are glaring at you in anger, with red outlining it like eye shadow. The nose it had was like a cats, with black markings next to it that looked like whiskers. Two sharp canine teeth came down from the top of the mouth and all the way down to the bottom, overlapping the bottom set.

Weiss' mask was different from the rest, having no mouth on it, making it appear like a mask someone would have if they liked to be silent and let their actions do the talking, not something that boded well with Weiss. Down from the top of the mask to the bottom were two parallel red lines that went to the top of the eye slots and continued from the bottom of them. Like the rest though, the eyes of the mask appeared to be glaring at you.

Ruby's was shaped very human like in shape, almost like that of a skull without a nose. The teeth were jiggered however, looking like they were made for ripping through the flesh of others. Instead of two eye hole however, there was just one slit that has pointed ends and almost went from one end of the mask to the other, only leaving a few centimetres between the point and the edge of the mask. Just above the eye slit, in line with the middle of the mask, was a rose that was about the size of the width of her pointer and middle finger put together.

"What are these mask and where did they come from?" asked Weiss as she examined her mouthless mask.

"They would be the masks of your Hollows," said a new voice from behind the girls, causing them to look in the direction the Hollow had been and see two new people.

This was a man and a woman. The man was blonde and wore a green and white striped bucket hat, with a green haori with white diamonds around the bottom edge, with green trousers and wooden clogs oh his feet. The woman had chocolate coloured skin and purple hair. She wore an orange jumper with white shoulder pads and a black one-piece suit that went from her shoulders to her lower leg, before being covered by her boots. Around her neck was a beige scarf that was slightly tattered.

"Hat-and-Clogs, Yoruichi, what bring you here?" Ichigo asked.

"Same as what you're doing here, responding to a sudden increase in Reiatsu that was becoming a Hollow," Urahara replied, wafting his fan in front of his face.

"What's a Hollow?" Ruby asked.

"A Hollow is an evil spirit that feeds on the souls of others, human, plus, Soul Reapers and even other Hollows. The thing you just killed was a Hollow, though it was only a low level one," Ichigo answered.

"Are these the source?" Yoruichi asked, earning a nod from Ichigo, "I'm Yoruichi Shihōin and this is Kisuke Urahara," she said, introducing herself and Urahara.

"I am Ruby Rose, next to me is Weiss Schnee, next to her is Blake Belladonna and at the end is my sister Yang Xiao Long."

"Well if you'll follow us, we can answer any questions you may have?" Kisuke said.

"If it's alright with you lot, we're going to head back to the warehouse," Shinji stated, "you coming Ichigo?"

"Nah, I'll head with these and see if I can help," was his reply.

With that, the Vizards went back to the warehouse, while the rest headed to Urahara's shop.

Upon arriving, they headed straight for the back room, where Kisuke asked Tessai to bring through some tea.

The man returned carrying a tray with seven tea cups and a teapot, placing it on the table before returning to the kitchen.

"So what questions do you want answering?" Kisuke asked, taking a sip from his cup.

"Where are we?" Ruby asked, looking serious as she understood this wasn't the type of situation to be childish in.

"You are in Karakura Town, Japan, Asia, World of the Living," Kisuke replied.

"What's did you mean by that Hollow being a low level one?" Weiss asked next.

"That's because there are four main types of Hollow, ones like what Ruby fought was a 'new born' Hollow, being the weakest and easiest to purify, then after the 'new born' is the Menos class, which contains the other three classes. The weakest and largest of the three classes is the Gillian class, also known as the Menos Grande. After that is the second strongest class known as the Adjuchas, usually fond commanding a horde of Menos Grande. Then there is the final a strongest class known as the Vasto Lordes, humanoid in shape and extremely deadly in a fight, strong enough that ten of them is all it would take to destroy the soul society," Kisuke answered, giving an explanation on Hollow classes.

"What's the Soul Society?" Blake asked.

"The Soul Society is the afterlife, where all souls that haven't become a Hollow or have committed an unforgivable sin in life, go after a konso is performed. If they have committed an unforgiveable sin they are sent to Hell for all eternity, if they are a Hollow, a Soul Reaper must purify them by striking them down with their Zanpakutō, allowing the soul to revert back to normal and go to the Soul Society, or Hell if they committed unforgiveable sins in life," Yoruichi answered this time.

"What did you mean by the masks we had being Hollow masks?" Yang asked this time.

"When your soul chain was severed, the chain that would've been connecting your soul to your living body, you began the process of Hollowfication. Usually though, when Hollowfication happens, the body disperse into particles before reforming as a Hollow. You however fought the process, allowing for your dormant Soul Reaper powers you possessed to be released and give you the chance to become a being that transcends both Hollows and Soul Reapers, a Vizards as they are known as," Kisuke answered.

"What's a Soul Reaper?" Ruby asked this time.

"A Soul Reaper is a spiritual being that helps plus souls reach the afterlife and purifies Hollows," Ichigo added, telling them what he had learnt when he first became a Soul Reaper.

"What I need to know is, do you know the names of you Zanpakutōs?" Yoruichi asked.

"Our what?" Yang asked.

"The swords on your hips, did the spirits in your mindscape tell you their name?" Yoruichi asked.

"When they tried to, nothing came out," Ruby answered.

"I see, Kisuke will have to train you until your Zanpakutō believes you have enough of a bond that it can tell you its name," Yoruichi said.

"Alright follow me to the training grounds," Kisuke stated as he rose from his seated position and went and opened a hatch in the floor and jumped down, followed by Yoruichi, then girls and finally Ichigo.

The girls were in awe when they reached the bottom of the ladder. They were in a desert that seemed huge, with a blue sky and clouds in the sky. They couldn't believe it. It was almost like they had travelled through a portal to somewhere else completely.

"For you to be able to gain your Zanpakutōs name, all you have to do is knock off my hat, for this to work though, you must work alone, while the others go off with Yoruichi to learn stuff like Flash Step," Kisuke began, so who's first?"

"I'll go," said Ruby, wanting to see what this man had in store for her and her team.

"Okay then. The rest of you go with Yoruichi." Kisuke said waving them off as to tell them to leave, "you can stay and watch if you want Ichigo, you've already gone through this yourself so you might as well watch someone do a better job than you."

"Fine, I've got nothing better to do anyway."

Ichigo went and sat on a rock, whilst Kisuke and Ruby went a stood opposite each other. Kisuke they went on to draw his Zanpakutō from his cane, Ruby following his example also unsheathed her Zanpakutō. SH stood in a standard stance with her Zanpakutō held in front of her at an angle, while Kisuke stood there with his in front of him, but his was pointing up straight to the sky.

"Awaken Benihime," he said in an emotionless voice. The second the last word left his mouth, his Zanpakutō suddenly changed, becoming a sleek medium sized sword with a crimson tassel dangling at the end. He swung his blade in a downward arc so that it was now pointing down at the ground at his side.

"If you plan on knocking my hat off, then you better hope you learn the name of your Zanpakutō, otherwise you'll fail and in combat against anything other than a young Hollow, you'd surely die," he stated, " you may think that the sword you hold now is a fully developed Zanpakutō, but in reality it is nothing more than just the shape," as he said that he suddenly vanished and reappeared in front of Ruby, swinging his sword in an arc that was aiming to go across her chest, but she blocked, only for Kisuke's own blade to suddenly begin to cut through her own as he applied a slight amount of pressure to his, forcing her to jump back or risk losing the top half of her blade, "and therefor is weak and can't even withstand the pressure Zanpakutō being pushed against it."

She looked at her blade and noticed that he had cut through about a quart of the blade, leaving a chunk missing from it after his attack.

She was forced to dodge as he came it her again, sending a series of swipes at her, all radiating his killing intent as they narrowly whizzed past her.

"Nake, Benihime," he stated before a blast of crimson energy came arcing towards her, forcing her to jump out of the way.

She landed on her front, causing the air to leave her lungs as she landed. As she turned around, she noticed him coming in at speed, preparing to slice her down the middle.

Before this happened though, time seemed to slow down for her before coming to a complete stop. Nothing moved, everything appearing to be in stasis.

"You are fearful of the outcome," stated the same female voice from before, causing Ruby to look behind and see the woman who was apparently her Zanpakutō.

"What do you mean?" she asked the woman, confused in why she would state something so painfully obvious.

"Your fear covers your ears, keeping you from moving forward and evolving into a true Soul Reaper. This fear you feel is caused by you worrying that you'll fail your friends. You must abandon this fear and keep moving forward, if you think about failure you will die, if you reminisce on the past you will fail. Now state my name!" she all but demanded.

Time resumed and so did the attack, heading straight for Ruby.

"Scatter your petals Kuresento wa, Bara."

In a slash her sword was gone, replace by what appeared to be her 'Sweetheart'. It was in its scythe mode, but she could see her trigger, scope and muzzle, but the magazine cartridge was missing.

She dashed forward at Kisuke, swinging her scythe in a downward ark towards him, forcing him to dodge.

" _Ruby, I assume that you've noticed the lack of a magazine on me?"_ Kuresento said in her head.

" _Yeah, what's with that anyway?"_ Ruby replied, parrying an attack from Kisuke.

" _I do not require one, instead all you need to do is channel your spirit energy into me and allow for it to build up before pulling the trigger."_

" _Okay, how do I do that?"_

" _Remember how you channel your Aura into your prosthetic arm? Well it's like that, but instead you're going to push it into me."_

With that Ruby allowed herself to be surrounded in a crimson aura, which began to pour into her scythe. Once it had sufficient amount, she span her scythe and took aim at Kisuke, who was beginning to charge at her again. She aimed at the hat and before he could dodge or block, she had fired a concentrated ball of spirit energy at him that hit the hat with enough force to send it flying off his head.

Kisuke came to sudden stop a few metres away from her, looking at his ruined hat that now had a massive hole going straight through it, only barley missing the top his head.

"Ah man, can't anyone just knock off my hat without completely ruining it," he said with mock disappointment in his voice.

"Sorry about that," Ruby replied, feeling slightly bad about damaging his hat in the process.

"No worried I've got a crate of these in the back," he stated, "I'll be back in minute, go tell someone else to come round here whilst you can go train with Yoruichi," and with that he shot up the ladder to go and retrieve another hat so he could repeat the process on his next victim.

When he returned, Yang now stood opposite him. He already had Benihime out, but had sealed it as to allow him to give her a shock and possibly an opening to attack when he released her again.

"Ready to begin Yang?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

"Fine, remember you have to knock off my hat to pass," he stated, "Awaken, Beninhime!"

Shock spread across her features, allowing him to charge and force her to dodge or risk being slashed across the chest.

"Nake, Benihime!"

She was forced to dodge the blast of red spirit energy, only narrowly doing so, almost being close enough that it nearly singed the tips of her hair.

She turned to find him mere centimetres away from plunging his sword into her head, but time seemed to slow and a woman that had wavy blond hair and wearing a yellow yukata with a black dragon on the back appeared next to Kisuke.

"You are about to be struck down Yang and it's all because you have allowed your ears to be covered by the fear you have for failing your sister," the woman began, "If you dwell on these facts you'll fail, if you hesitate you'll die, if you stop you will be left behind," the woman said, watching as fear left the other woman's eyes and was replaced with fierce determination, "Now say my name!"

"Scorch your enemies, Moesashi Serika!"

Her sword vanished and was replaced by two gauntlets appearing on her wrist. They were like her normal weapons, lacking the shotgun cartridges they usually held.

She twitched her head slightly, allowing Kisuke's blade to pass by her face without cutting her. He jumped back to avoid the punch she sent at him.

They stood there and Yang's eyes suddenly filled with shock when a strand of golden hair suddenly floated between the two of them.

"Y-y-y-you," she stuttered, rage evident in her voice before she screeched, "YOU BASTARD!" and charged at him, with a fiery aura surrounding her.

 **Elsewhere**

The others were training to use flash step, a manoeuvre that allowed Soul Reapers to move at incredible speeds. Ruby had mastered the basics the fasted, seeing as her semblance was super speed. Weiss was getting there because of how it was similar to when she used her glyphs to propel herself. Blake was the slowest out of the three, but was still ahead of Yang who was a heavy hitter and not use to fighting whilst moving at high speeds.

They were taking a break, more so that the other two weren't exhausted when they had to fight Kisuke, as they had mostly mastered the basics.

During their break, they felt the spirit pressure begin to rise in the area.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked

She didn't need the others to answer as a sudden burst of flames shooting into the sky answered for them.

Yoruichi was didn't know how much danger Kisuke was in until the girls shot off and what followed in their wake caused her to follow.

"NO YANG! NO KILL URAHARA! NO KILL URAHARA!" Ruby bellowed.

 **Elsewhere**

The Vizards were just settling down to go back to sleep, all thinking they could get some sleep before they had train Ichigo and the new blood.

That all came crashing down though by the sudden increase in spirit pressure in the area filled with pure unadulterated rage.

"OH FOR FUCKS SAKE!" Hiyori all but screamed, "What now!?"

"From the position it is coming from and person who resides there, I would say Kisuke pissed off one the new blood," Love stated.

"Fine, let's go help his sorry arse," Shinji said, rising from his bed and picking up his Zanpakuto as he did.

The rest followed his example and they then used Flash Step to get over to Urahara's as quickly as they possibly could before they had to clean up what was left of him.

 **Back At The Training Grounds**

Ruby was sprinting as fast as she could, hoping she could reach her sister before she killed the man over, what she assumed, a few strands of her hair.

Upon reaching the area, all she saw was a dust cloud and Ichigo standing just outside of it with his hand on his sheathed Zanpakuto, ready to draw it if need be.

When the dust cloud began to disperse, Blake, Weiss and Yoruichi finally arriving at that moment, they were all struck by fear at what they saw. Yang, with half her face covered with half of her Hollow mask, holding Kisuke up by his neck and her right hand drawn back to deliver, what they could only assume, the finishing blow. That wasn't what scared them though. No, it was the insane, face splitting grin that she had on her face.

Ichigo suddenly drew his sword and rushed forward, intent on splitting the two from each other before working on snapping Yang out of it.

He swung, causing Yang's Hollow to drop Kisuke to be able to dodge.

"Oh looky her, a new punching bag to beat to death," she said in a psychotic watery voice, causing shivers to run down her teammates' spines as they struggled to comprehend what was happening to Yang.

She dashed forward, swinging a punch at him. He blocked this with the flat of his blade, only to be pushed back when a blast of concentrated blast fiery Reiryoku burst from her fist when it made contact with his blade.

He grunted, shifting his position to better combat her fighting style, adapting quickly like he always did.

He shot forward, sending quick stabs towards her, trying to strike her mask in hope that he'll be able to get her back in control of her body. Fate just wouldn't allow that though. He was blocked by her left gauntlet before getting punched in the ribs by her right fist, being augmented by another blast of Reiryoku, sending him flying, bouncing across the ground several times before coming to a rest at the bottom of the ladder.

It was at this moment that the Vizards arrived on scene, looking annoyed at having to respond to another incident caused by the four new comers.

At the moment, Ruby was engaged in combat, trying her hardest to wear her sister down enough to get a good hit in and knock her unconscious. Blake and Weiss were helping, but were at a disadvantage because of their lack of knowing the name of their Zanpakutōs.

The fight was intense, neither side giving way to the other, but leaving no opening for any type of assistance from the onlookers.

It was during when all three attack Yang from all sides when things went Yang's way. She struck the ground, causing a shockwave that blew them back and had them laying on the ground.

She approached Blake and Weiss, who had landed nearby to each other, with an aura that was shrouded by her intent to kill.

This was when time slowed down for both of them and two men appeared, but each girl could only see one of them and couldn't see the same one as the other.

One man was dressed in a completely white suit, with an ice blue tie and had snow white hair that was short and stuck up.

The other man could've been his polar opposite in what they were wearing, as he wore a completely black suit, with a purple tie and black hair that was short and stuck up.

"You have allowed your goal to be clouded Blake, you have lost sight of what you truly want to achieve in life," the man in black said to her.

"You Weiss have let pride rule over your life and have allowed it to choose your decisions for you," the man in white said to her.

"If you truly want to save your friend from her fate, you must release your ties with your old life and stride forward, holding onto it is only causing you to age," the man in black said.

"You must move past your pride and allow your choices to be driven by the need to help someone without the thought of what you will gain, greed will only weigh you down and get you killed in the end," the man in white said.

"Now, say my name," both ordered in unison.

"Engulf the shadows, Tobihaneru shuraudo!" Blake stated, watching as her katana became her regular one, along with her sheath that she could use as an offensive weapon as well.

"Freeze the ground, Kōri no joō!" Weiss said, watching as her katana became her multi action dual rapier

They charged forward, slashing and slicing, trying to land a hit on the psychotic blonde. This was to no avail though as she either blocked or dodged their attacks, even being able to keep up with Ruby as she attacked using her superior speed and blasts of Reiryoku from her sniper.

They all tried attacking from all sides at the same time again, thinking that with Bloater and Weiss' new powers that they could succeed this time around.

They were proven wrong though when she released a blast of Reiatsu that knocked them to the ground, making them strike their heads hard on the ground and their vision go black.

To those who were observing the fight, all they could see was a cloud of dust that had been kicked up by Yang 's Hollow.

The dust began to clear, allowing them the ability to see the Four girls again. Though when they could see them fully, they were mortified at what they saw. Instead of it just being Yang who had lost control, now all four of them were being controlled by their inner Hollows.

Each now had a grin that looked like it belonged to a psychopath, whilst half of their face was covered by their Hollow masks, which were still forming, trying to cover the entirety of their faces.

They stood there, staring at each other, trying to suss out which of them was the easy prey to go for.

Then, in the blink of an eye, they charged at each other, each one with the intent to strike down the other three.

This would've been the case for one of them, if not for the intervention of those who had been observing the events from the side-lines.

Shinji and Hiyori had pinned Ruby to the ground, Hiyori's Zanpakutō at her neck, whilst Shinji broke her mash by piercing it with his Zanpakutō. Lisa and Hachigen had Weiss pinned, Hachigen using Kido, whilst Lisa pierced mask with her Zanpakutō, causing it to break like Ruby's. Blake was being pinned by Love and Rose, Love with his sword pressed against the nape of her neck, whilst Rose broke he mask is a similar fashion to how Shinji and Lisa broke the other two's masks. Yang was a special case out of the four as she had been pinned by Kensei, Mashiro and Ichigo because of the strength she exhibited. Tense in had his Zanpakutō at the base off her skill, Ichigo had his at her throat and Mashiro shattered her mask by striking it with her fist.

All four of the girls seemed to be dazed, not having any idea as to what had just occurred.

"Looks like we'll just have to start the trial now," Shinji said as he, Lisa, Rose and Mashiro encased their hands in Reiatsu and hit the girls in the face forcing them into their inner worlds so they could face their inner Hollows.

 **Yang's Inner World**

 **No One's P.O.V**

Yang opened her eyes, groaning as she rose from her laying position on the ground. A quick look around revealed a blackened ground with a volcano in the distance spewing out a constant stream on ash and lava. She recognised this place to be her inner world.

She was confused though; she couldn't see Moesashi Serika anywhere.

"You seem confused partner?" a watery version of her voice said from behind her.

Yang spun around, only to get the biggest shock she has ever had. Behind her stood herself, except it wasn't her. The person that stood behind her looked like her, but she had pall white hair, along with pale white skin and wore and inverted version of the shihakushos she wore. What really stood out though were her eyes. Instead of having white sclera and lilac eyes, this alternant her had black sclera and crimson eyes.

"Who own you?" Yang asked in a demanding tone.

"I don't know I have no name," was the alternant Yang's response.

"What are you doing here then?" Yang asked another question.

"Well you see, at this moment in time, you are the queen of this world and I am the horse." She began, "but right now you are being a sucky queen and I refuse to be below someone I believe to be weaker than myself."


	3. Chapter 3: Fight for Power

**Bleached RWBY**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Chapter Three: Fight for power**

 **Yang's Inner World**

 **No One's P.O.V**

Yang opened her eyes, groaning as she rose from her laying position on the ground. A quick look around revealed a blackened ground with a volcano in the distance spewing out a constant stream on ash and lava. She recognised this place to be her inner world.

She was confused though; she couldn't see Moesashi Serika anywhere.

"You seem confused partner?" a watery version of her voice said from behind her.

Yang spun around, only to get the biggest shock she has ever had. Behind her stood herself, except it wasn't her. The person that stood behind her looked like her, but she had pall white hair, along with pale white skin and wore and inverted version of the shihakushos she wore. What really stood out though were her eyes. Instead of having white sclera and lilac eyes, this alternant her had black sclera and yellow eyes.

"Who are you?" Yang asked in a demanding tone.

"I don't know I have no name," was the alternant Yang's response.

"What are you doing here then?" Yang asked another question.

"Well you see, at this moment in time, you are the queen of this world and I am the horse." She began, "but right now you are being a sucky queen and I refuse to be below someone I believe to be weaker than myself."

Before Yang could respond, the alternate version of herself summoned a Zanpakutō that had its colours inverted just like herself.

"Prepare yourself Yang, for I'm goin' to show you that I am the strongest out of both of us," and with that said, she unsheathed her sword and lunged at Yang.

 **World of the Living**

 **No One's P.O.V**

In the normal world the four girls laid in separate orange cubes, with their released Zanpakutōs beside them, being held in place by a bakudo.

Several subtle thumps came from behind the group that was arranging what order they would be going in.

"What the hell is going on down here Urahara?" the white haired captain of Squad Ten, known as Tōshirō Hitsugaya, demanded as he and the squad that was assigned to this post, along with the humans that helped defend Karakura Town, arrived at the scene where immense Reiatsu of several beings suddenly appeared.

"An captain Hitsugaya, you're just in time," Kisuke begun, his signature fan wafting in front of his face, "We could use some more help for the training that is about to beg in."

"What are you getting at Urahara?" the young captain asked.

"He simply wants to know if you'll help us help them gain control over the Hollow that resides inside them," Shinji asked, pointing at the four girls within the orange cubes, whose Reiatsu had begun to rise and the Bakudo holding them in place began to shake, before finally giving way and granting the girls freedom move around. It was as these giant bakudo pillars collapsed that doors opened in the side of the orange cubes, allowing four figures to enter so they could combat the girls until the managed to subdue their inner Hollows.

"What do you mean by 'inner Hollow'" asked Ikkaku, one of the two member of the squad that had come from Squad Eleven, a squad notorious for its lust for battle.

"An inner Hollow is a Hollow created when a Soul Reaper breaches the bounds between Soul Reaper and Hollow, blurring the line if you like," Shinji stated.

"Well if they have a Hollow inside them, why not just kill them and purify them before they can become a threat?" Tōshirō asked, knowing of similar cases that happened in the past where the people involved were instantly sentenced to death before they disappeared with the aid of an unknown Soul Reaper during the sentencing of Urahara and Tessai.

"That would be inhumane, especially since they have a chance to subdue it and use its powers to help them fight," Shinji replied.

As this conversation was going off, the battles were beginning. Rose was fighting against Weiss, Love was fighting against Blake, Mashiro was fighting against Yang and Lisa was fighting against Ruby. All four of the girls had begun to have their Hollow masks form on the left side of their faces again, this time though, the process was faster and the mask had covered three quarters of their faces before the fight had even begun.

"What do you gain from them controlling their inner Hollow?" Tōshirō asked the two men who stood before him.

"We gain nothing from this other than just another potential ally against Aizen, plus the fact that the Reiatsu leaking of the one with the Scythe is at a level similar to Ichigo's when he first unlocked his Shiki," Urahara replied.

"What do you need us to do?" Tōshirō inquired.

Whilst they talked about what order the Soul Reapers would be going in and who they would all fight first, the ongoing battles were well underway. Each of the four girls had shown, that like Ichigo, they too have rapid regeneration that covers their wounds in a bone like substance.

Inside each of the girls' Inner Worlds, they had encountered a look a liked them except was pale had a black sclera, an unnatural iris colour, an inverted version of their sword and an inverted version of their Zanpakutōs.

It was at this moment that the girls used their Zanpakutōs abilities in their Inner World, their Hollows mimicking them, causing their bodies on the outside to suddenly seize up and a hole to form just below the centre of their collar bone.

The ones fighting against them suddenly found themselves on a backpedal, quickly being overwhelmed by the ferocity of their attacks.

"Ten minutes is up, second team go and swap with first team," Shinji ordered.

The next four to enter the battle were Keisei, who would be battling Yang. The second person was Hiyori, who would be battling Weiss. The third person was Shinji, who would be fighting against Ruby. Finally, there was Kisuke and he'd be the one batting Blake. These four would allow the other four to go and rest and hopefully not have to do battle with the girls again, otherwise it meant their Hollows were putting up more of a fight than Ichigo's did.

 **Inside Ruby's Inner World**

Two versions of Kuresento wa, Bara clashed, one looking like Ruby's Crescent Rose and the other and inverted version. The and handle and scope were steel coloured and the blade was crimson colour.

Both fighters could've been mirror images of the other, if it wasn't for the fact that one looked like the true Ruby whilst the other had white hair, white skin, black sclera, crimson eyes and an inverted version of the uniform Ruby wore.

Ruby stood there panting, trying her hardest to catch her breath before the next onslaught of attacks came from her psychotic Hollow self.

"Aw what's the matter Red? Someone seems a little tuckered out," the Hollow version of Ruby said in a condescending tone, allowing a face splitting grin to place itself across her lips.

"Shut up!" snarled Ruby, getting more and more annoyed at her other self.

"That's the spirit," she said with a manic laugh, followed by their scythes crossing.

 **Back in The World of the Living**

The fight between the four Hollow controlled girls and the 'Trainers' was really taxing on all those who had fought already. After second team had completed their ten minutes, third team stepped in. This team consisted of Yoruichi, Ichigo, Chad and Uryū. Yoruichi's opponent would be Ruby, this was because her Hollow controlled body had shown that it was quick when attacking. Chad would be going up against Yang because he can counter her strength with his own. Uryū would be facing Weiss because he could fight her whilst staying out of range of her glyphs. Finally, there was Ichiro who would be combating Blake because of his Bankai's ability to increase his speed, helping to keep up with her quick precise attacks.

These four fought for ten minutes, keeping the Hollows attention on them, helping to wear it down and keep it from trying to escape. They dealt damage to them, forcing them to use more Reiatsu to heal their wounds, but at a cost. Each of them was battered a bruised by the time the fourth teams ten minutes began. The third team went off to rest and be healed by either Orihime, Hachigen or Tessa as they were the only ones not fighting because it was decided that if anyone had to fight twice, then it would be best if they were mostly healed and these threes were the ones who could do it best.

The fourth team consisted of Rukia, Renji, Rangiku and Yumichika. Rukia would combat Blake using her ice to combat her clones. Reiji would be fighting Yang using his Zanpakutōs length and strength to bold her off. Yumichika would be battling Weiss simply because he said he would only fight her because she at least fought using a beautiful Zanpakutō. Rangiku would then be the one combating Ruby because of her Zanpakutō's ability to turn into razor sharp ash and be used as a shield, allowing for her to defend herself from the Hollowfying Ruby's speedy attacks.

It was during team fours ten minutes that things took a turn for the worst for Rangiku.

It was the eighth minute and Ruby, who by now was practically half Hollow half Human, was trying to strike Rangiku with her scythe, only to find each attempt blocked by a wall of ash. She started picking up speed, forcing Rangiku to either have to react faster or dodge when she was able to leave her sight and fire off a shot from Kuresento wa, Bara at her from behind.

It was during one of these attacks that Rangiku managed to get the shot to collide with Haineko's ash cloud and subsequently explode close enough to Ruby that it actually struck her, as well as blowing a huge dust cloud into the air.

The dust cloud blocked Ruby from everyone' view, causing a tense atmosphere to form as the ones not fighting and Rangiku watched in anticipation, waiting for Ruby to make her move. The cloud dispersed before anything happened, revealing to them a fearful sight. Ruby now stood with her mask covering nearly her entire face, leaving only a small section around her left eye uncovered, her right not even having an eye hole like the other half, likely because of the fact she had lost her right eye before this and her Hollow side saw no need for an eye hole with no purpose. The pale skin around her uncovered eye was as white as the bone mask on her face, allowing her black sclera and angry red iris to stand out against it. Her body though was the most fearful sight. Her chest was covered in a bone like substance, only leaving her Hollow hole uncovered. Her arms were also covered in the bone armour leading down to her hands that now were pale white and had claws protruding from her nails. Her legs no longer resembled that of a humans and now instead were covered in black fur with bone like spikes protruding from her knees. Her hair had also changed, now reaching the small of her back, it was also much less tame, sticking out at different angles and was deeper crimson, appearing more black than red. Her size had changed as well, instead of being around five and half foot tall, she was now round about seven foot tall, towering over Rangiku.

Her left hand seemed to twitch, almost as if she was preparing to use the claws on that hand to deal some damage. Both fighters stared at each other, neither attacking, one out of fear of the others strength, the other just looking for her opponents blind-spot.

Rangiku struck first, hitting her target dead centre of her chest, or so she thought. As the blast of ash hit, it seemed to just pass through her, causing her to realise, too late albeit, that she had merely struck an after image. It was also at that moment that she suddenly felt a great amount of pain and pressure in the centre of her back, forcing the air out of her lungs as she was flung forward, causing her to give out a silent scream of agony as blood shot from her mouth.

She landed on the floor with a thud, gasping for air as she did, trying to draw in breath so she could evade the next attack before it hit her. She wasn't fast enough.

A shadow appeared above her, causing her to look up and her eyes to widen as she watched Ruby in the air, coming towards her with her scythe drawn above her head, ready to deal the finishing blow to Rangiku. That wasn't to be.

As she drew closer, her scythe was suddenly blocked by what appeared to be an oversized kitchen knife of a Zanpakutō.

"Ichigo? What are you doing?" Rangiku asked, confused as to why Ichigo had jumped in despite having only just come out of his fight minutes ago.

"I'm tagging in, now go, I can handle her from here," he commanded, receiving a nod from Rangiku before she ran out of the orange cube to where the others who were resting's current position.

He instantly got into a position that those who knew of Ichigo's Soul Reaper duties recognised instantly. He stood with his feet shoulder width apart, Zangetsu pointing straight out, the white cloth that rapped around the blade began wrapping around Ichigo's arm as his Reiatsu began to climb and he placed his left hand on his right forearm, completing the stance.

"Bankai; Tensa Zangetsu" he stated, going into his Bankai form.

The Hollow, being a creature of instinct, knew what Bankai meant and reacted instantly. She charged forward, moving at a speed that was impossible to track with the naked eye, that is if you aren't Ichigo.

The speed from his Bankai doesn't just affect his movements, it also affects the speed he sees thing. To him, Ruby was moving fast, but not fast enough that he couldn't' block her with Tensa as she jabbed at him with her right arm, which appeared to be a mixture of Hollow white matter and metal and circuitry.

This confused him. He had noticed the fact that she had a metal arm on her living body, but had only now realised that said arm was also present in her soul form, something that he thought was impossible due to the fact he hasn't seen any in the Soul Society.

He threw her off his blade, following it up with a horizontal slash, forcing her Hollow to jump back or risk being sliced across the chest.

The scenes being displayed by these two, was being mirrored by the other three fights. The next team had jumped, consisting of Captain Hitsugaya, Ikkaku and Shinji, who was also going twice because of the lack of people to form five teams of four. The four were hopefully going to be the ones that pushed the fights to their ends and hopefully to an end where the girls become Vizards and not fully developed Hollows.

Hitsugaya was up against Weiss, who now had a new appearance. Her face, like Ruby's, was now mainly covered by her mask, leaving only a section around her right eye clear. Her skin was as white as her hair, contrasting against her black sclera that surrounded her ice white irises. Weiss now stood at about six foot nine, slightly shorter than Ruby, but none the less intimidating. Her chest was covered in a bone white armour, with her Hollow hole sitting just below her throat. Her arms were also covered in the bone white armour, leading onto her hand that had clawed fingers ready to tear their targets limb from limb. On her back sat a pair of ivory white feathered wings, ironically looking like angel wings. Her legs were still covered by her hakama trousers, leading onto her exposed feet. Her feet looked bird like, with three toes on the front and one on the back, it each toe ending with a talon. Her hair was also longer, now reaching her lower back and was appearing to be unkempt, something unbefitting of a Schnee. All in all, she appeared to look like an avian Hollow that would make defeating hard if she decided to use her wings to out manoeuvre Tōshirō if the battle took to the air.

Ikkaku was fighting the Hollowfied Yang, who, like the other two, had nearly completed her hollowfication. She now stood at a terrifying seven foot five, easily dwarfing Ikkaku and she made a point of her petrifying look by radiating an aura that depicted her want for the complete destruction of the Soul Reaper that stood before her. Nearly her entire face was covered by her demonic mask, only leaving a small portion around her uncovered, allowing for her opponent to see her black sclera and sickly yellow irises surrounded by her deathly pale skin. Her chest was covered in bone armour that covered her breast like that of a sports bra, but then broke up into triangle like shapes down the centre of her chest, allowing more deathly pale skin to be on show. The upper part of her arms were left bare, allowing more bone white skin to be on show, whilst her forearms and hands were covered in bone with armoured gauntlets that ended with clawed fingers. Her legs were covered by her hakama trousers, leading onto her bare feet, that appeared normal apart from being deathly pale and her toes having curved claws on them now. Her hair, something that Yang took pride in, was now as dishevelled as ever and long enough to reach her upper thighs. The image this gave her was that of a strong fighter, something that got Ikkaku excited and raring to go and get the fight started. Ikkaku knew that the fight that was about to happen was going to be extremely fun for him.

Shinji would be fighting Blake, using his Shikai to confuse her when she tries utilizing her clones. Blake was now also appearing to be more Hollow than Soul Reaper. With the change in look came the change in size, which was now seven foot two, slightly taller than Ruby, but still smaller than Yang. Her face, like the rest, was also most fully covered by her Hollow mask, only leaving a small section around her left eye uncovered, showing Shinji the pale white skin beneath it with her black sclera and violet irises contrasting against it. She now had her entire chest covered in bone like armour, her Hollow hole just below her throat, with a spine on show going down the centre connecting to a tale at the base of her back, a tail that was the same colour as the rest of skin, swishing and flexing like that of a regular cat. Her legs, like Ruby's, had lost their hakama trousers and now in place of that was black fur that made her seem even more animalistic, as well as her legs now having inverted knees and smaller feet that resembled that of a panther's paw. Her hair was now down to her lower back and was just as dishevelled as the others' hair. To Shinji, she appeared to be a mixture of a panther and a demon straight from Hell itself.

All four women resembled that of demons and it was up to their opponents, hopefully the last wave needed to bring them back, to keep the Hollows busy whilst the women fought their Hollows in their Inner Worlds.

 **Weiss' Inner World**

 **No One's P.O.V**

In Weiss' Inner world, where the landscape was a clearing that was surrounded by trees on three of the sides and the base of a mountain on the fourth. The trees were conifers that had grown to the size of at least ten metres and their branches were covered in a thick layer of snow that they beginning to bend downwards. The ground itself was covered in snow and had also adorned some new features placed on it. Said features weren't your typical ice feature, no these spoke volumes of the entities that placed them there.

The ice features were actually giant spike of ice that stuck up from the ground, almost like it had been impaled upon them. The icy spikes were as white as the snow around them, though some were marred with the blood of the entity they were made to attack.

These entities were Weiss, dressed in her Shihakusho and holding her released Zanpakutō in her hand defensively, waiting for her opponent, who stood opposite her, to strike. Her opponent was essentially her, except for the fact she was almost her exact opposite. This other Weiss had paler skin, whiter hair (something Weiss herself thought was impossible), black sclera and white irises. This Weiss also wore an inverted version of the Shihakusho she wore, the other Weiss' was white were there should've black and black where they should've been white. To add to what made her Weiss opposite, she was a creature of instinct and acted recklessly and without care for her surroundings; whereas Weiss was cautious and acted proper no matter what the situation.

"Oh Queenie, why such a serious look of determination on your face? It's almost like you think you can win, is that the case?" The demented other Weiss stated, donning a grin that looked wrong on a face that looks almost like her own.

"Why do you talk so much?" Weiss asked, knowing she would probably just get an answer that made no sense and made her head hurt more than when Ruby is having a sugar rush.

"Oh its simple really, the reason why I talk so much id because it's fun," the Hollow version began, predicting Weiss' thought to be right, the response made no sense what so ever, "I mean come on, how can one not talk at all when they just want to tell people about stuff, especially when the person you're talking to can't stand you, making it all the more fun to annoy them just by them simply hearing you voice."

"But talking in a battle is slippery slope to your own demise," Weiss stated, appearing behind her opponent and bringing Kōri no Joō towards the Hollow's unprotected back in an attempt to end it.

"Too slow," was all the pale Weiss said before she turned and caught the strike in her bare hands, causing the blade to turn black and begin to flake and Weiss no wanting to know what'll happen if the darkness touches her, releases her blade from her grip, jumping back as the black version of Kōri no Joō was thrusted towards her.

"How will you fight me now without your sword? You might as well give up and let me have complete control over your body indefinitely," Hollow Weiss proclaimed before lunging at Weiss with her Zanpakutō, ready to deal the finishing blow.

 **Back in the World of Living**

 **No One's P.O.V**

The fighters were panting, struggling to keep with the monstrous abilities the girls were displaying. Tōshirō had been forced to release his Shikai to keep up with the speed that the Hollowfied woman was chucking up her ice spikes and glyphs. Though he was slowly being pushed towards having to go all out and release his Bankai if he had any hope of coming out of the encounter alive.

Ikkaku was, despite his numerous injuries, enjoying the fight with the immensely powerful woman who could throw punches that cracked the ground when they hit, making him feel lucky when they didn't hit him. He had also been pushed to release Hōzukimaru to be able to attack her without having to put himself in range of her gauntlet fists, although, it didn't always help. He had found out quite early on in his fight, that the Reiryoku that she realised to augment her punches, could also be used as a ranged attack to hit an opponent if she couldn't get near it.

Shinji had also activated his Shikai and it seemed to put the fight in his advantage, until she started using her superior hearing to combat it. This took away his edge and just seemed to piss the Hollow off more, as he noticed that each swing of her sword seemed to get more powerful and deadlier each time she attacked.

Ruby had become such a problem for Ichigo that he had resorted to using his mask in short bursts, just to give a sudden spurt in energy so that her could keep up with the insane pace she attacked at. However, he knew that he was tiring at that the ten minutes was nearly up and someone else would be made to take his place battling what was in essence a speed demon. He couldn't allow that.

All four knew that if the girls didn't pull through soon, then they would start to suffer fatalities on their side by the hands of the out of control girls.

Then the girls seemed to stop, their Hollow eyes glaring at their opponents with such a sense of malice and wanton destruction, that it made people feel lucky that looks alone couldn't kill a person. This, however, lead the Soul Reapers to get ready for an almighty attack, knowing the Hollows were at a point where they could begin using the abilities of Menos class Hollows.

The Hollows raised their left arms, pointing two fingers directly at their opponents, causing the Soul Reapers to tense in anticipation. Red spiritual pressure began to gather at their fingers, continually building up in size and power.

 **Blake's Inner World**

 **No One's P.O.V**

The place that surrounded her was a forest that looked a lot like that of the Forever Fall forest, with its ground covered in blood red leaves and the thick canopy being made up of the same leaves. The bark on the trees was the same dark brown almost black colour found on the trees in the Forever Falls forest.

Blake was in the middle of clearing in the forest, down on one knee as the other clutched the white Gambol Shroud that was protruding from her chest. She was in immense pain, trying her hardest to keep herself from collapsing as blood poured from the wound.

She had been caught off guard when her blade turned to white spirit particles when her counterpart grabbed the it, forcing her to release her grip on it and watch as it disappeared from sight. She had been so caught up in the shock she had failed to notice her inverted double spinning her version of Tobihaneru Shuraudo. By the time she had finally snapped out of her stupor, it was too late and the inverted Tobihaneru Shuraudo was protruding from her torso.

"You should just give up Queenie, there is no way you can win this," her Hollow said, cackling like a hyena as she did, "As soon as I'm done taking over your body I'm going to go off and devour every souk I come across, even those of your friend's."

"You're wrong," Blake stated defiantly, rising up until she stood firmly on both feet.

"Huh?"

"You're wrong about me losing, I would never lose to something as despicable as you!" Blake shouted, determination lacing her voice as she grabbed the sword in her chest by the blade, "I am the one that owns this body, so I will be the only one that controls it you bitch!" she finished the bellow and ripped the sword from her chest, and watched as it changed and turned out to look like her own Tobihaneru Shuraudo.

This was, coincidentally, being mirrored as they removed either pulled the inverted version's from their bodies or, in Yang's case, ripping them off the Hollows arms and turning them into their versions.

Each of their hollows stood there with their eyes wide and frozen in shock. Each one couldn't move and could only watch as the true owners of the bodies took on a steely gaze and their irises glowed a metallic white colour as they charge their Hollows and ran them through with their blades.

"You are the Queen for now, but the second I see you getting your arse kicked in a way that your near death, then I'm going to come back and take control of your body and wreak havoc where ever I may be."

With those parting words he Hollows faded away and the four's vision was encompassed by darkness before they collapsed and fell into unconsciousness.

 **Back in the World of the Living**

The ceros were now at their apex and ready to be fired. The four Soul Reapers prepared to dodge at the last minute, hoping the blast wasn't too powerful that it took down the barrier keeping the Hollows trapped.

The Hollows gave out a horrific flash and got ready to release the ceros on their opponents.

As if by some stroke of luck, blood spouted from their shoulders, causing the attack to diminish and their arms to go limp. They fell to their knees and began to roar as the Hollows started to lose control of the body and before they knew it, the four women had regained control and the Hollows roars died out.

For a moment, the Hollows just kneeled there, eyes being devoid of colour and appearing as just empty sockets. The bodies began to crack and peel off the women, leaving just the four in their Shihakushos and their faces covered by their masks. They fell forward and face planted the ground, causing the masks to come off and land just next to them before they began to disintegrate and turn into Reishi.

The people they had fought against let out a sigh of relief before heading over to them and checking they were still breathing.

"That's phase one completed, now we can move onto phase two when they wake up," Shinji said, glad that the gruelling part was over with.

 **A.N – Hope you enjoyed this instalment of Bleached RWBY. Please remember to follow and favourite of you like it and leave a review on what you thought about it.**


End file.
